Know Thy Hearts Desire
by StereoRiptide
Summary: Isobel, Katherine, and Stefan are at Duke searching for imformation on Klaus. He suprises everyone by showing up in Mystic Falls while they're away. But is he really the person everyone says he is? Is anyone?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Wish I owned Damon)**

**Poll up on my profile page. Whoever wins will be endgame. Go vote people!**

**AN: First story ever. Please review. Praise or criticism, just be honest people. :) This continues where The House Guest left off.**

"Isobel."

The word left my mouth tasting bitter. Jenna looked at me then back to Isobel with disbelief.

"Elena" Jenna spoke, looking confused, the hurt evident in her voice. "Anything you'd like to tell me?"

Why did Isobel always choose the worst times to pop up? She must get that from Katherine, I thought.

"Jenna I can explain." Nice Elena. Is that really all you could think of?

"You re Isobel? Alaric's wife Isobel?" Jenna asked slowly.

"And Elena's mother Isobel, yes" She replied with a smirk, looking satisfied. Jenna looked about ready to faint now.

"I think I need a drink" Jenna announced and walked towards the kitchen.

I turned back towards Isobel, the smirk still planted on her face.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly, trying to stay calm.

"To help" She said simply.

My mind was reeling. Isobel wants to help? You can't trust her, I told myself. She still wants Stefan and Damon out of your life. She probably has a plan of her own.

"I don't want your help" I manage to say.

"But you need it, Elena. I have information no one else knows. Years of research that could be useful." She states. "And besides, you re my daughter and I want to protect you. This might come as a surprise to you, Elena, but I want to be in your life. Even if it involves killing originals, dealing with angst ridden vampire brothers and an impending sacrifice ritual."

The research part I could believe. But the "your my daughter, I want to be in your life" speech, not so much.

"Although I'd much rather your life didn't include any of those things, especially the angst ridden pair." I shake my head, still struggling to think clearly.

"Jenna wasn t supposed to find out about you. Now what am I supposed to tell her?" I ask.

"Um, well there's always this annoying little thing called the truth. Or there's compulsion of course. But I hear that goes against your morals now." She says.

"Can you just go for now?" I ask.

"Fine, but we will talk, Elena, like it or not." And then she's gone.

Thank god that s over, I think to myself. I jump, hearing a glass hit the floor in the kitchen. Oh crap, Jenna. I make my way to the kitchen, cautious at first. As soon as I see her I know she's upset and hurt. Tears are streaming down her cheeks while she tries to clean up the broken beer that s now shattered across the floor.

"Jenna" I say nervously.

Her head darts up to stare me in the eye.

"I'm so sorry Jenna" I blurt out, struggling to keep myself from crying as well. The reality of the situation hitting me all at once. She didn t know I met my birth mother. We told her Alaric's wife was dead. Damn you Isobel, I think to myself.

"It s late." She states. "I'm going to bed and so are you. In the morning we'll talk about this like rational people. Understood?"

She's trying to be mature about this, I tell myself. She s broken on the inside. I know how it feels to be lied to by the people you love. It s one of the post painful betrayals out there. And know I put that pain on her.

"Ok." I say simply. "Goodnight Jenna."

"If only , I hear her mumble as I walk away.

I run up the stairs to my room, carefully closing the door. I search my dirty jeans for my phone. Not finding it, I give up. I'm exhausted anyways, I think. I climb into bed, praying that sleep comes quickly but it doesn t. I lie there looking at the ceiling. "Get some sleep, Elena" I remember Damon saying after Rose's death, "There's a whole new day tomorrow." I close my eyes, finally falling asleep thinking of piercing blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Wish I owned Damon.)**

**Poll up on my profile page. Whoever wins will be endgame. Go vote people!**

**AN: So many hits in so little time and 5 alerts. You guys are awesome. Any suggestions for what you guys would like to see? Ok, I know I'm boring people so here's chapter 2. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE (I promise it's not that hard) I just want you guys opinion **

My eyes open to the sound of the wind coming through the open window. I could have sworn I closed it last night. I see my journal and remember I've been neglecting it lately. I grab it and open it to a fresh page, feeling the need to get all this out.

_It's been a week since Isobel showed up. I didn't want it to come to this but I had Damon compel Jenna. I tried explaining things the best I could. Damon, Alaric, and Stefan were there just in case things got out of hand or she wanted proof. Everything was actually going pretty smoothly until she asked if Damon drank animal blood as well. He winked, and told her he preferred virgin blood. That was about the time she threw the kitchen knife in his direction. Things just went downhill from there. So now Jenna is back to her old, clueless self. I'll admit I feel extremely guilty every time I look at her and I think she's starting to notice. _

_Stefan, Isobel and Katherine are at Duke searching for any info on Klaus, originals, doppelgangers, and all that fun stuff. I tried convincing them to bring John along but sadly they hate him just as much as I do. I think that runs in the family. Alaric is still depressed about Jenna but I think he's handling it better knowing he's protecting her. Jeremy and Bonnie act like they're head over heels for each other. I'm glad they're happy but it's still awkward to be around. Caroline compelled Matt to forget about vampires and move on. She went to stay with her dad and his boyfriend for awhile. It was too hard for her to be around Matt. _

_And then there's Damon._

_My heart jumps just thinking his name. I know something's wrong and he's not telling me. It's like the fire in his eyes burnt out. He doesn't even try to flirt with me anymore. When I talk to him he just nods or stares off into space. I told him that I'm his friend and friends talk to each other when something's wrong. He laughed and asked if I just missed his attention. I groaned and shook my head no but I knew it was a lie. I missed his care free self. I missed him making me laugh when it seemed like the end of the world. I missed him. _

I mentally shake myself. Stop thinking about Damon, your dating his brother for god's sakes.

_Stefan. Why don't I feel that spark when I think about him anymore? Or get that longing in my chest? I know exactly why. Things have changed between us. We're no longer the happy high school sweethearts we used to be. He's so protective it annoys me sometimes, and don't get me started on the jealousy. Don't get me wrong I still love him but I feel that love is changing. But I don't know what it's changing into, and that scares me. _

I look at the words I've written and sigh. I lay my journal down and get up to start the day. Twenty minutes later and I'm downstairs grabbing a cup of coffee when I hear a car honking. I look out the window to see a shiny blue Chevy waiting for me. A smile creeps onto my face without my permission. I grab my bag and walk towards the car, opening the passenger door.

"Do you know how rude it is to sit outside honking?" I ask him, amusement apparent on my face.

"Nope but I'll try to remember that next time" He says with a smirk.

My heart jumps. It's only been a week since I've seen that smirk but it feels like a lifetime. Don't let him get to you, I tell myself. I look to see him still staring at me with an amused expression.

"Get that look off your face and drive or I'm going to be late" I tell him.

"Yes, mam" He says seriously, causing me to laugh. The smirk reappears when he hears it.

He's silent on the way to school, deep in thought probably, I think to myself. When we get there he jumps out and walks to open my door. The smirk is back on his face. His eyes are as blue and deep as ever.

I grab my stuff, "Thanks for the ride" I tell him and start to walk away but he grabs my arm, turning me around to face him.

His eyes are staring into mine, the smirk disappears. "Anytime" he says slowly.

He bends down and softly presses his lips to my forehead. My breath catches in my throat. My heart feels like its beating out of my chest. The surprise is evident on my face when he backs up to look at me. I quickly compose myself, thinking he just caught me off guard.

"I have to go" I tell him and turn around heading towards the school. When I reach the door I sneak a glance to see if he's still there but he's nowhere to be found.

The rest of the day is spent thinking of his lips on my forehead, his eyes staring into mine. Why don't I feel guilty? I tell myself over and over that it's alright for friends to do that to each other. That's what we are remember Elena. That's what you wanted, to be his friend.

The bell ringing snaps me out of my thoughts. I get outside to see him leaning against his car in the exact same spot as this morning. Don't smile, don't smile, I tell myself over and over. God, this is going to be an awkward ride home. But on the drive home he talks to whole time. Mostly about the different decades and how he hated the 70's. I smile at that, thinking of a hippie Damon.

We reach my driveway way too soon. I'm dying to hear more about his past and all the things he's seen. Or dying to spend more time with him. I quickly ignore that thought and jump out of the car. I turn around and lean in the window.

"Are you going to drive me again tomorrow?" I ask, secretly hoping he says yes.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, Elena" He says amused.

"Oh, right" God Elena can you be any more desperate?

"But if you're that desperate to spend more time with me we could always just do something else." He says with a smirk, the innuendo apparent in his tone.

"Thanks but no thanks Damon, sorry" I say laughing.

He pouts, sticking his lower lip out like a toddler who just had a toy taken away. He looks so pitiful I almost believe he's truly upset.

"See ya later Damon" I turn and walk to the door.

As soon as I close the door I hear my ringtone letting me know Stefan's calling. I quickly get it out and answer it.

"Hey" he says simply.

"Hi" I reply.

"How was your day?" he asks curiously.

"Great" I tell him a little too happily.

"We found someone who we think has info on Klaus" He says.

"That's great" I reply but his silence makes me think otherwise.

"Isn't it?" I ask.

"Well they live in Maine, so our trip is going to have to be extended a few more days" he says sadly.

"Oh" is all I can manage to say. Trying to decide how I feel about this news.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, ok?" he asks.

"Yea, ok. Well I have a paper that's due Monday so I'll call you later, k?" I tell him, knowing there's no paper and that I just feel awkward talking to him for some reason.

"K, no problem, I love you Elena" He says lovingly.

"Yea, um, me too" I reply and hang up. Nice Elena, now he's probably hurt and suspicious.

I throw my bag down and head upstairs, feeling the need for a nap. I lie down, contemplating my day. You are one confused girl Elena Gilbert, I tell myself. I feel sleep creeping up on me and close my eyes.

This time the blue eyes I see are no longer empty, but full of fire.

**AN: Well there's chapter 2. How was it? Good, bad, great, horrible? Only 2 more days till TVD returns! Who's super excited?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Poll up on my profile page. Whoever wins will be endgame. Go vote people!**

**AN: Here's Ch.3! I'm going to try and post a chapter a day. They won't be super long but I promise they'll never be shorter than 500 words. My goal is to hit 10 reviews before Saturday, so please review. I'll be eternally grateful, and so will Damon. The more reviews and alerts, the faster I write (**_hint, hint_**). And I went back over the first two chapters and made them easier to read. Ok rant over. **

I open my eyes to the blinding sun coming through the window. Great, I think. Another beautiful Saturday spent alone in the house. I tiptoe through the bathroom me and Jeremy share and crack his door. He's still sound asleep and snoring like a bear. Typical teenager, I sigh.

Might as well check on Jenna also, hopefully there's not another naked history teacher to be seen. When I get to Jenna's room I'm surprised to see it empty, bed still made. Maybe she decided to forgive Alaric. Looks like I'm stuck fending for myself. Cereal it is then. When I get to the top of the stairs I jump, hearing what sounds like a pan hitting the floor.

"Damn it", I hear from the kitchen.

I feel the big smile on my face; I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I sneak downstairs and peek into the kitchen. There he is, back turned to me, attempting to save his dropped omelet. He's making me breakfast, I think happily. I creep up behind him and grab an orange off the table, aiming for his back I chuck it across the room. I miss by a few inches and it smacks the back of his head. I bend down, hidden by the table.

"Ow, what the hell", he yells.

I see his feet turn around and head towards to door sneakily, hoping to catch the culprit.

"Don't start a fight you know you'll lose Jeremy", I hear him say.

When I can no longer see his feet, I stand up and grab another orange, preparing for when he returns. I wait a minute or two and he still hasn't come back. I hope he didn't leave, I think. I make my way to the doorway, right when I'm about to round the corner something smashes into my face. I feel the yolk dripping down my cheeks. My omelet, I think amused.

"Elena?" He asks sounding just as amused as I feel.

"And here I thought I could actually win a food fight with a vampire" I say laughing.

"Your mistake princess" He says, walking into the kitchen and throwing me a kitchen rag. I clean off the omelet the best I can.

"Were you making me breakfast", I ask amusedly.

"Of course not, I was making Jeremy breakfast", he replies with a smirk.

"Riiiight", I say slowly

"Any plans for today, miss Elena?"

"Nope, everyone's too busy trying to save me these days."

"Well don't worry. I've taken a break from that, just for today of course" He says sarcastically.

"Stefan called after you dropped me off yesterday; they found someone in Maine with info on Klaus. They're trying to find him so they'll be gone a couple extra days."

"Lucky me" he replies, the smirk even bigger now.

"Soooo, what are we going to do today?"

"Well, I have a meeting with the history teacher in an hour; you can come, if you want."

"Yea sure, I need to call him and tell him to drive Jenna home first though."

"Why would he drive Jenna home?"

"Because she slept over at his house last night."

"No, Ric and I were at the Grill drinking till 2am last night. There's no way he drove here and picked up Jenna afterwards."

"Well she wasn't here when I woke up."

"Don't move." And then he's gone. He's back within seconds.

"There was a vampire in her room last night; His scent was all over the window."

"Oh God" I say, feeling sick.

"I'll follow the trail" He says, seriously.

"I'm coming with you" I tell him, not wanting to be left behind.

"Fine go get dressed, I'll call Ric and tell him to get his stuff."

I rush upstairs, throw on jeans and a t-shirt, grab my phone, and rush back downstairs as fast as I can. He's nowhere to be found but I hear his car running. He must be waiting, I assume. I open the door and run down the driveway and into the passenger seat. Ten minutes later and we're sitting in front of the Grill.

"The trail goes in there", he answers my unspoken question.

"Let's go in then" I reply impatiently.

"No, they'll come out eventually. If we go in we won't be able to do anything anyways."

We sit there waiting. Five minutes go by, then ten, twenty. It's been half an hour of just sitting here waiting. Finally, we see Jenna open the door, a big smile on her face.

"What the hell" Damon whispers.

She stands in the doorway, looking inside, the smile still planted on her unsuspecting face. Then, we see a man walk out beside her. A tall man, with hair so blonde it's almost white, a man too gorgeous to be human.

"Is that the vampire?" I ask Damon nervously.

"It has to be", he replies. "Let's go", he says.

He opens his door and stands up outside, stretching. I open my door and stand up as well. I notice Damon's eyes haven't left the blonde man's since he saw him exit the Grill. I walk side by side with Damon, to stand in front of Jenna and the vampire.

"Hey Jenna, how are you?" Damon asks, sounding like his usual carefree self, but I can tell it's a mask.

"Oh, hi Damon. Elena", Jenna replies looking suspiciously back and forth between me and Damon.

I notice the man hasn't said anything or taken his eyes off of me since we walked up.

"Well who's your friend Jenna? I don't think you've introduced us yet."

"Damon", I tell him nervously.

"How rude of me. I must apologize for my conversation skills. It's been awhile since I've divulged in a friendly chat." The man tells Damon, acting like the perfect gentleman. He has a deep accent I can't quite place, but it sounds German.

"I am Klaus von Ritter, pleased to make your acquaintance Damon."

**AN: And there's chapter 3! Was it too soon? I had to give Klaus his special appearance ASAP. I have MAJOR plans for this guy. He'll be around for awhile. In the show I'm pretty sure he's in town for this new episode but not making an appearance yet. And as for Klaus' name, I had to give him one, but altogether it means Klaus the knight. REVIEW PEOPLE **


	4. Chapter 4

≈**Disclaimer≈ I own nothing**

**Poll up on my profile page. Whoever wins will be endgame. Go vote people!**

**AN: Here's Ch.4. I'm really nervous about this chapter. So close to 10 reviews! I love writing Klaus but he's so complicated. There's a picture of him up on my profile. Enjoy **

**TVD IS BACK TONIGHT!**

"I am Klaus von Ritter, pleased to make your acquaintance Damon"

Klaus reached out his hand, offering it to Damon. I turned to look at Damon's expression, he looked ready to kill. I decided Damon wasn't in a mood to talk so I reach my hand out to Klaus.

"I'm Elena", I tell him bravely.

A smile spreads on his face and I gasp. Not a sarcastic smirk like Damon usually wears, but a smile that looked too genuine to believe. He reaches for my hand, brings it up to his mouth, and kisses it, never breaking eye contact.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Elena." He says, the smile never leaving his face.

Now I take the time to really look at him. God, he can't be much older than me, I think to myself. His hair was curly and cut short, his eyes a bluish gray. He's dressed in faded jeans, a white V-neck t-shirt, and leather flip flops. For a moment I forget he's the person everyone has been trying to protect me from. He doesn't look ready to hurt a butterfly, let alone sacrifice a teenager. Stop, I tell myself. Looks can be deceiving. I notice Jenna is checking her phone and Damon is still rigid and serious.

"Sorry guys, Ric wants me to meet him at his place. He says its "important". Jenna says sarcastically. "Thanks for lunch, Klaus."

"It was my pleasure Jenna; perhaps we can continue our chat another time." Klaus says happily.

"Yea, sure. See you later guys." Jenna says and heads down the sidewalk towards Alaric's house.

Now would be a great time to move, or talk, or even breathe Damon. Since when does he freeze up anyways, I think to myself.

"Klaus, me and Damon were going to grab lunch, I know you probably already ate but I'd love for you to join us." I ask, hopefully.

"I'd love to Elena"

"Great, can you do me a favor and go find us a table? I need to have a word with Damon."

"Of course, take your time." He says with a smile and walks back inside, searching for an empty table.

I turn back to Damon and smack his arm. His eyes dart down to mine with a glare.

"You didn't have to be so rude" I tell him.

"You do realize that is the man trying to sacrifice you and kill your friend's right?"

"Yes I'm aware."

"Just checking. Alright then let's go eat." He says licking his lips and walking inside.

I look around searching for Klaus and spot him sitting alone at a booth, talking to a waitress.

"What are they talking about?" I ask Damon. Curious as to what a 2000 year old man's likes are.

"He just asked if they serve doppelganger salad." Damon says with a smirk.

"Very funny Damon."

We walk over to Klaus and sit down on the opposite side of the booth. I pick up a menu but Damon snatches it out of my hand.

"I'll order for all of us" He says.

The waitress turns to Damon. Her eyes roam over him with apparent lust. I groan in annoyance. Damon tilts his head towards me and drapes his arm over my shoulders. I turn to yell at him but decide against it.

"And what can I get you today, Sir?" The waitress asks flirtingly.

"One bourbon, neat, one strawberry daiquiri for my girl, and hmm, chicken fingers for my friend." Damon says seriously. Klaus laughs and shakes his head. I expected his laugh to be evil and cruel but it comes out sweet and happy. Hearing him laugh makes me laugh as well. The waitress sighs and walks away, obviously disappointed.

"Thank you Damon" Klaus says happily.

"For what?" Damon asks suspiciously.

"I happen to love chicken fingers." Klaus says.

I laugh again, a real laugh. Damon smirks. I turn to Klaus.

"I don't really know how to start." I tell him nervously.

"Allow me" Damon says, suddenly angry. "What the hell were you doing with Jenna?"

"Eating a late breakfast, or I think you Americans call it brunch." He says with a shrug.

"Why was your scent in her room then?"

Klaus groans, obviously annoyed at the interrogation.

"I found Jenna sitting in the park crying last night. I asked her what was wrong and she told me men sucked and all that. We talked for awhile and it got late. She had obviously been drinking and her home was too far of a walk, so I told her if she walked back to my hotel room, she could have the couch. My scent was in her room because after she fell asleep I went through her window and grabbed her a change of clothes. Anything else?" Klaus sighs.

"That's some story" Damon says sarcastically.

"True, but it's an honest one." Klaus says.

"So you're staying in town?"

"Yes, in a hotel room. Didn't I already say that?"

"Why didn't you just come grab Elena as soon as you got here?"

"I see Elijah is spreading more lies about me. Speaking of which, where is the poor fellow?" Klaus asks curiously.

"Dead in my basement" Damon says simply.

"Oh well, that's good to know." Klaus says confused.

"So if Elijah was supposedly lying, what's the truth?" Damon asks warily.

"I guess I'll have to give you the cliff notes version." Klaus sighs. "Elijah was my second in command until a couple hundred years ago. Eventually I had to take his position from him; he was too obsessed with this sun and moon curse nonsense. Searching and searching for the sacred moonstone and waiting on the doppelganger and so on.

I told him in order to break that curse; innocent creatures would have to be sacrificed. He said he already know that and didn't care. The last time I saw him was in 1501, he was in a fit of rage after Katerina Petrova turned herself to escape the sacrifice. So you see I have no interest in this curse nonsense. But I will not stand by while Elijah spills innocent blood. I'm sad that it came down to his death but I will not be letting anyone revive him any time soon." Klaus finishes out of breath.

"Why did Elijah want to break the curse so badly? He has a ring to walk in the sun." Damon asks.

"Ah, yes. But if all vampires could walk around in the sun. We could kill all werewolves and turn the human race into our own personal happy meals." Klaus says dramatically with air quotes.

"O, well that makes sense." I tell him.

"Do you seriously believe this guy, Elena?" Damon asks me annoyed.

"Why shouldn't we Damon? He's done nothing to harm us or Jenna."

"Ugh" Damon groans.

I look to see Klaus taking his phone out and opening it.

"What are you doing?" I ask him curiously.

"Checking Twitter." He says in a cheerful tone.

I laugh and he puts his phone down to look at me in confusion.

"It's nothing, just ignore me" I tell him amused. He winks and goes back to checking his phone.

Damon sighs and checks his watch. "Time to go" he says.

"What, why, the waitress hasn't even brought us our drinks yet." I whine to him.

"Because I'm bored and the guy we thought was bad ass turned out to be a complete dork with a bad accent." Damon says and stands up. He drops a twenty on the table and reaches his hand to me. "Have fun with your chicken fingers" Damon tells Klaus.

I grab Damon's hand and stand up, turning back to Klaus. "If it helps, I'm really glad you weren't like everyone said" I tell him sincerely.

"Thanks Elena" He says, the smile back on his face. He sticks his hand out to Damon, and Damon sighs and shakes his hand. "It was nice to finally meet you both" Klaus says.

"Yea, whatever" Damon sighs and walks towards the door.

"Bye Klaus" I tell him with a smile.

"Goodbye Elena" He says, returning the smile.

I walk through the Grill and out the door to find Damon on the phone. Probably telling everyone we met Klaus, I assume. I walk towards to his car and open the door. I turn back to glance at Damon with his back turned, still on the phone. Before I can yell at him, I feel a hand go over my mouth and another around my waist. I feel whoever it is take a step back and the world starts passing in a blur. They stop in front of a white mansion and release me. I take a step forward and quickly turn around. Seeing who it is I gasp. His black eyes stare into mine with curiosity. I step back trying to think. He just stands there, staring.

"Elijah?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Poll up on my profile page. Whoever wins will be endgame. Go vote people!**

**AN: I'm going to start posting each chapter as soon as I finish it. So you might get one chapter in two days or two chapters in one day. Thanks for getting me to 10 reviews people! Hope everyone liked Klaus. He's a major dork, fyi. Here's Ch.5. The song that was my muse for this one was "I Feel Like Dancing", by All Time Low. Funniest song ever, I love those guys. Enjoy **

**BTW, TVD was AMAZING! 3 Klaus in the show will be evil though sadly. **

I remain silent, staring in disbelief.

"How are you alive?" I ask him slowly.

"The dagger is no longer present, see?" I look down and sure enough he's healed and there's only a hole in his shirt reminding me where the dagger is supposed to be.

"Who pulled it out?" I ask him nervously, not sure if I really want the answer.

"Your father", he says amused.

"John?" I choke out.

"He would be your father so yes"

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted you to know I'm alive and well, and I will be preparing for the sacrifice soon. I'd say your goodbyes Elena, because when I come, I'll come ready to kill." He says slowly. "I'll drop you off at your home now" He says and once again the world is passing in a blur. I close my eyes, feeling sick. When I open them I'm alone in my room. Thank god, he's gone. I pull out my phone and text Damon, telling him I'm at home and ok. He responds asking what happened. I tell him John pulled the dagger out of Elijah and he's out and about now. This time he merely responds with a K. I lay down feeling exhausted with the day not even halfway over, and fall asleep.

-_A Few Hours Later-_

I open my eyes, feeling refreshed from my nap. I roll over to check the time on my alarm clock, 9:06pm. I hear yelling from downstairs and rush to see what's happening. I walk into the living room to see Damon, Jeremy, and Klaus playing Call of Duty on the Xbox. I laugh, "Really guys?" I ask them. None of their heads move from the TV screen. I sigh and walk into the kitchen, planning to order pizza since Jenna is still out. After I order I head back into the living room and sit on the floor in front of the couch.

"Can't we watch a movie or something?" I ask them.

"No" They all respond at the same time.

"Fine" I sigh.

An hour and a half later, the pizza is gone, and Klaus and Jeremy are passed out on the couch with controllers in their hands. I turn the Xbox and the TV off and head upstairs to talk with Damon. When I get there I see him sitting on the edge of my bed, a sad expression on his face.

"Damon, what's wrong?" I ask him, going to sit beside him. When he hears me his expression goes back to sarcastic.

"Nothing" He sighs.

"Are you going home?"

"Not with Elijah on the loose, no"

"Well feel free to take the floor, I'm going to sleep" I tell him tiredly. He nods and I climb into bed, drifting back into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>I awake to Damon shaking me, the tears flowing freely down my face.<p>

"Damon? You're ok?" I ask him, scared to believe it.

"Yes princess, it was just a dream" He tells me soothingly.

"It was so real" I tell him, shaking.

"It's alright now, you can go back to sleep. Nothing would dare touch you with bad ass me around." He says, attempting to lighten the mood. He goes to lie back down on the floor but I grab his hand.

"Don't ever leave me" I tell him, tears still falling.

"I won't Elena." He looks at me, and it feels like he's seeing my soul. I lay my head back down.

"I can't lie down until you let go of me, princess" He says amused.

I look down to see his hand still in mine. It feels so natural, I never want to let go. What are you thinking Elena? What are you doing? I part of myself asks. I'm doing what feels right, I tell myself, realizing the truth in those words. I let go of his hand, as soon as I do I feel cold again. He lies back down beside my bed, staring up at me. I reach for his hand once more and he grasps it with both of his hands. A genuine smile spreads across his face. We stare at each other until I drift back asleep.

* * *

><p>I awake staring at Damon's sleeping form, his hand still in mine. I smile at that, it's been awhile since I've felt like this. I pull my hand away from his and crawl out of bed, being careful not to step on him. I make my way downstairs to find Klaus and Jer still passed out on the couch. I laugh, my brother and the 2000 year old vampire; friends. I'm at the kitchen counter making cereal when I feel two hands on my shoulders. I smile.<p>

"I didn't hear you walk down the stairs Damon"

The hands release my shoulders. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disturb you Elena."

"Oh Klaus, I thought you were Damon sorry." I tell him nervously. This is the first time I've spoken to him alone.

"Are you preparing breakfast?" He asks going to lean against the counter beside me.

"Just cereal" I tell him. "I can make you some if you want."

"Um, ok." He says, looking in my bowl suspiciously.

"Count Chocula, Frosted Flakes, or Lucky Charms?" I ask him, going through the cabinet.

"Whichever has the most sugar" he says.

"I like your style" I tell him with a smile. "Count Chocula it is."

I make him his cereal and we both sit down at the table. We sit in silence, neither of us knowing what to say to the other.

"I was best friends with George Lucas" he blurts out.

"The guy that wrote Star Wars?" I ask in wonder.

"Yea, I was actually the one that named R2-D2 and C3PO." He says happily.

"Wow that's really cool."

"I know, I never thought our nerdy idea would make him millions." He says with a laugh.

He sits there and divulges into Star Wars talk. Half the time I have no clue what nerdy language he's speaking so I just sit and nod. His face is lit up the whole time he's talking so I decide not to interrupt. Eventually Jeremy and Damon join us, both fixing themselves cereal and sitting down to listen to Klaus.

"God, you're a dork" Damon blurts out. I turn to glare at him but Klaus just laughs along with Jeremy.

* * *

><p>We spend the rest of the day watching movies and eating popcorn. Jeremy and I stay in our pajamas and he lets Klaus and Damon borrow some PJ pants. Damon of course chooses the black ones and Klaus chooses the blue plaid ones. I make a promise with myself to never forget anything about today.<p>

Around the beginning of our third movie I find myself lying with my head in Damon's lap. The men are focused on the movie so I take the time to study Damon's features. He looks down and catches me staring. He smiles, a genuine smile that seems to be reserved for me only. He reaches his hand down my stomach to grab my hand; he laces his fingers with mine and lays our hands back down. I turn my head back to the movie. A few minutes later I look back up and see his eyes have darkened with lust. I feel myself shiver. Through the thin material of his pants I feel something I really shouldn't. I sit up and let go of his hand. We stay like that the rest of the time.

After six movies Jeremy gets up to go to bed, Klaus gets up as well and says his goodbyes, planning t head back to his hotel room. I turn the TV off and grab Damon's hand, trying to lead him upstairs so we can sleep but he stays seated.

"I really don't feel like sleeping on the wood floor again, sorry." He says.

"Oh, well um, you could sleep with me I guess." I say nervously.

A big smirk appears on his face and I sigh. "You know what I meant Damon."

"Just stay on your side of the bed and we'll be fine" I tell him. We walk upstairs, hands still intertwined for no reason. When we reach the bed he pulls his shirt over his head and lies down. I crawl onto the other side and pull up the blanket. I feel his hand beside me and lace his fingers through mine. We both sigh in contentment.

"Oh damn, I forgot about Stefan and Elijah. Ugh and there's John."

"Can we deal with them in the morning please?" He asks. "Let's not ruin the end of a good day."

"Good point. Goodnight Damon."

"Goodnight 'Lena"

**AN: Lots of sleeping in this chapter I know. :P How do you guys like Klaus? Am I moving things to fast with Damon and Elena? Review and give me your opinions. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing XD**

**Poll up on my profile page. Whoever wins will be endgame. Go vote people!**

**AN: Not as many hits and reviews as I'd hoped for ch.5, anything you guys didn't like? This chapter was harder for me to right, I'm having some writers block. **

**Well, enjoy :)**

I was sitting at the kitchen table with Jeremy, attempting to finish my homework. I wasn't getting very far. Klaus and Damon were working together to make dinner. That was a sight I'd never thought I'd see. At first they debated on who was a better chef by blood, the Italian or the German. That argument lasted until Jeremy threatened to order take out if they didn't shut up. They both raised their hands in mock surrender and decided they were both pretty good cooks. Stefan had called a few times but I didn't exactly know how to tell him the psychopath he was trying to find info on wasn't a psycho at all. I decided Damon would tell him when the time was right. Deep down I knew Klaus had nothing to do with why I was ignoring his calls. It had everything to do with another name that starts with a D and ends with amon. I see the next problem on my paper and groan.

"What alien mind would know this stuff?" I ask in annoyance.

"Any alien that studied" Damon replies. I groan and throw the homework back into my backpack, deciding to finish it later. Jeremy finishes his and puts his away as well.

"Can I help?" I ask them, going to look into the first pot on the stove.

"No" They both tell me and Klaus shoos me away.

* * *

><p>After dinner Jeremy leaves to go hang out with a friend. I had the feeling that friend's name was Bonnie but I didn't say anything. Klaus and Damon dive into a conversation on literature over the years, which is immensely boring for me so I head upstairs, hoping to get some more homework done. When I get there I see a note lying on my bed, I pick it up and my hands start shaking.<p>

_Dear Elena,_

_Next Saturday is the full moon. I will be collecting my vampire and werewolf this week. Next Friday you will be mine and so will the moonstone. Now is the time to prepare yourself and say your final goodbyes. This is a journey you won't be returning from._

_Elijah._

Still holding the note, I run downstairs to show Damon and Klaus. Klaus just sighs, Damon looks murderous. He pulls me down onto his lap, tucking my head under his chin.

"He won't get anywhere near you Elena. I give you my word." He says angrily.

I grab his hand and lace our fingers together on my lap. This seems to be becoming a regular thing for us. Not that I mind it, it feels like the most natural thing to do.

"We need to tell everyone" I whisper to him.

"I know, I was just hoping I would get some more time with you without my brother around." He sighs.

"I'll invite Alaric, Caroline, and Bonnie over if you call and tell Stefan" I tell him, hoping he agrees.

"Or I could invite them over and you could tell Stefan" He tells me. I pull my head up and look at him with a frown, putting on my best puppy dog face. He groans and rolls his eyes. "Fine, how about we wait and see what Stefan finds and then we tell him. They might find something useful on originals that'll help us kill Elijah."

"I doubt they'll find something Klaus doesn't already know, but ok. Stefan's going to murder us when he finds out we didn't tell him all this."

"I'll protect you." He says with a smirk. I stand up and he frowns, I laugh and walk over to Klaus, who looks deep in thought. I ruffle he hair and he turns to look at me.

"Decide to join us back in this world?" I ask him jokingly. He smiles.

"I'm thinking about buying a house to stay in while I'm visiting" He says.

"That's great; as long as you let me help you decorate." I tell him.

"Sounds fair" He adds.

I walk into the living room and call Alaric, Bonnie, and Caroline, telling them we need to talk and to be over here in an hour. They all agree, hearing the nervousness in my tone.

I walk back into the kitchen to see Damon showing Klaus something on his arm.

"Latin" Klaus says. Damon nods. "Here and now, it says, right?"

Damon nods again. I'd noticed the tattoo before but never asked him what it meant.

"They'll all be here in an hour" I tell them. "How are we going to do this?"

"We'll just tell them and ask them not to tell Stef." Damon says. "Since Jeremy's gone do you want to see if we can beat his high score on the racing game?" Damon asks Klaus. He immediately agrees and they both head towards the Xbox in the living room. I laugh and follow them.

"You guys act like 15 year old boys" I tell him.

"She's just upset because she sucks at this game" Damon whispers the Klaus in a not so secretive way. Klaus laughs and their minds are lost into the world of the Xbox.

* * *

><p>An hour goes by quickly and I hear a knock from the front door, while sitting in my room.<p>

"Elena, door" Damon yells from downstairs. I sigh, they're only 20 feet from the front door. I walk downstairs and open the door to see Caroline and Alaric waiting. They both smile but I can tell they're nervous.

"Bonnie said she'd be here in like 20 minutes tops" Caroline tells me.

I nod and lead them both inside, closing the door behind them. They both stop in front of the living room, staring at the scene before them. Damon and Klaus are still in their own world, not even bothering to turn around.

"What's going on, Elena?" Alaric asks me, gesturing to the scene in front of him. Klaus pauses the game which makes Damon smack his arm. Klaus grabs Damon's arm in return and drags Damon off the couch. Damon walks to my side, putting his hand in mine. I see Caroline eye our hands suspiciously, but decide to ignore it for now. Klaus stands in front of everyone, hands behind his back, smiling.

"Who are you?" Caroline asks him, sounding like a bratty child.

"I am Klaus; it's nice to finally meet you." He reaches his hand out to Alaric, who just stands there staring.

"You're Alaric, I presume. Damon has spoken of your bravery." Klaus says, pulling his hand back when he sees Alaric isn't going to shake it. He then turns to Caroline.

"And you must be Barbie; Damon has told me so much about you." He says smiling.

Damon, Alaric, and I burst out laughing. Poor Klaus, I'll have to tell him about Damon's nicknames. Caroline looks insulted, which makes Damon laugh harder. Klaus just stands there looking confused.

"I'm Caroline, actually" She tells him.

"My apologies then, Caroline" Klaus says reaching for her hand and kissing it. Caroline smiles, and blushes slightly.

"Now that that's out of the way, you two have some explaining to do" Alaric says.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. (Sadly :P)**

**Poll up on my profile page. Whoever wins will be endgame. Go vote people!**

**AN: This ones a short chapter, dont worry chapter 8 will be to everyone who's taken the time to review, favorite, or alert. BTW, last chapter was happening on Monday so this is 2 days later. XD R&R people! :)**

It's Wednesday morning. Bonnie handled meeting Klaus surprisingly well, considering his reputation. We explained the situation and how we need to kill Elijah. Everyone understood, especially Caroline who wouldn't stop staring at Klaus. Yesterday, Bonnie, Damon, and Jeremy went to the witch burial ground. Bonnie now possessed the powers of over a hundred dead witches. Even Damon seemed to be impressed with her. Klaus stayed behind with me; Damon thinks I need a babysitter 24/7 now apparently. I was just as surprised as Klaus was, hearing Damon trusts him enough to leave me in his care. We talked and decided he should stay in the guest room until he finds a house. That way I have his protection when Damon can't be here.

* * *

><p>I wake up feeling better than I have in months. I stand up in bed; put my feet on the sides of Damon and jump over and over. He wakes up with a groan.<p>

"Elena, it's too early and you're giving me a headache." He says using his arm to shield his eyes from the light.

"Don't be a party pooper Damon, not even you can ruin my mood today." I tell him and fall to my knees on top of his waist. He groans, and then opens his eyes and smiles at me.

"I haven't seen you smile this many times in one week, ever" He tells me. "It's kind of ironic since this is the week before your supposed sacrifice."

"Maybe you should be more like me and brood" He says in a pretty good imitation of Stefan.

I laugh and he rolls over on top of me pinning me down. He tickles my sides until I can't breathe.

"Damon, stop, stop, I can't breathe" I yell at him while laughing.

He hops off the bed and reaches for my hand, pulling me up with him. We walk downstairs, hand in hand. Damon still in his boxers and white V-neck, with me in my tank top and pajama shorts. We reach the kitchen and find Jeremy sitting at the table while Klaus makes breakfast.

"Hey, sleepy heads. Is there something I should know about?" Jeremy asks sarcastically.

Damon smacks the back of his head which only makes Jeremy laugh and me smile. I walk over to Klaus and kiss his cheek, putting a smile on his face as well.

"Whatcha making" I ask him looking at the pan full ingredients I can't identify.

"I call them German omelets, and no, I won't tell you what's in them" He says. I roll my eyes lean against the counter.

"Are you excited about looking for a house today?" I ask him.

"Not nearly as excited as you seem to be Ms Elena." He says pointing his spatula at me with a smile.

"I'm sure you and Damon will be fine" I tell him, squeezing his free hand in reassurance.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, which was delicious, Damon runs home to shower and get some clean clothes. After getting ready for the day, Klaus offers to drive Jer and me to school and we both agree. When we get to school everyone stares as we pass in Klaus' black Lamborghini. He climbs out and opens the car doors for me and Jeremy. Him and Jer bump fists and say their goodbyes. I linger at the car, when Jeremy is out of hearing range I turn to Klaus and smile.<p>

"I'm really glad you aren't who Elijah said you were, Klaus. You've become a friend to me, Jer, and even Damon, though he won't admit it. I hope you decide to stick around."

I tell him, kiss his cheek, and walk away towards the entrance. I turn back to see him smiling and he waves, before getting back into his car and driving away. Ugh, don't do this Elena, I think to myself. You have enough to deal with.

When school lets out, me and Jer meet up and head to a picnic table, planning to sit and wait for Klaus or Damon to come pick us up. Jeremy looks as shocked as I feel when we see a little red car pull up and a very familiar face step out of it, smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Poll up on my profile page. Whoever wins will be endgame. Go vote people!**

**AN: So I decided to go ahead and write and post Ch.8. I figured it was time to face our main DE roadblock, Stefan. I figured some people are wondering where Jenna is during all this, don't worry I didn't forget her. XD So onward we go.**

**To my awesome anonymous reviewer Damoncrazedcentral, thank you so much for the reviews and encouragement. This one's for you XD**

**And to my awesome, not so anonymous reviewer, Tinkerbell90, thank you for all the encouragement and reviews for each chapter, they each mean so much to me!**

**Love you guys XD **

**Enjoy and R&R :)**

I stared in disbelief as Stefan walked towards us. Why didn't he call? I think to myself. Because he wanted to surprise his girlfriend, my mind responds. He's smiling at me the whole time he's walking over. What do I do, what do I do? When he reaches me he pulls me into a hug. I feel him kiss the top of my head, his fingers playing with my hair. I pull away and smile at him. He holds my hand in his and smiles at Jeremy.

"Hey man" Stefan says to him.

"Um hey bro, when did you get back" Jeremy asks him nervously.

"Just now" Stefan replies, still smiling. I drop Stefan's hand and the three of us start walking towards his car when a familiar red Lamborghini pulls in front of us. Oh God.

Klaus hops out; fist bumps Jeremy and head towards me. He smiles and takes my backpack to sling it over his shoulder, he then leans down and kisses my cheek. I see Stefan go rigid out of the corner of my eye. Klaus turns to smile at Stefan, reaching his hand out as a greeting.

"You must be Stefan, I've heard so much about you, and I'm very pleased to finally meet you." He says in his usual German accent, smile never leaving his sincere face.

Stefan eyes never leave my face, hurt and betrayal the number one emotion displayed in his eyes.

"I am Klaus von Ritter" Klaus says, hand still extended towards Stefan.

Stefan grabs me and pulls me behind him, a scared expression on his face. I sigh and step around him to stand in front of Klaus.

"Can you wait in the car for me, please" I ask him.

"Of course, Elena, I'm sorry if I interrupted" He says nervously. I put my hand on his arm and shake my head.

"You did nothing wrong, it was just really bad timing" I tell him, forcing a smile. He sees right through it and looks me in the eyes.

"I'll be in the car with Jeremy" He says, turning around and getting in the car. I turn back to Stefan, confusion written all over his face.

"What the hell, Elena. That's Klaus?" He asks angrily.

"Stefan he's not like Elijah said. He's not evil; he doesn't want to sacrifice me or my friends. He's kind and sweet, and a bit of a dork." I tell him sincerely.

"You need to tell me what's going on, now Elena"

We walk back to the picnic table and sit down. I explain everything that's happened, leaving out the part where me and Damon share a bed and hold hands. He sits there and takes it all in silently, his face void of emotion. When I finally finish he looks up at me.

"Why didn't you call and tell me, Elena" He says sadly.

"I don't know Stefan, it was stupid of me. I'm sorry" I tell him, hoping he forgives me.

"I don't care how he's been since you met him, I don't trust him" He tells me, angry all of a sudden.

"He's done nothing to make us think we shouldn't trust him" I say.

"Well it's going to take a lot more than playing Xbox and cooking dinner to get me to trust him" He says, spitting out the words with hate.

"I didn't ask you to immediately trust him, Stefan. I just don't want you throwing stakes at him" I tell him, frustrated with his attitude.

"Fine, but I'm still pissed you didn't call and tell me all this."

"I guess I deserve that" I tell him.

"I'm going home to shower and stuff" He says. "Can I come over later?"

"I guess so" I tell him. I stand up and look towards the Lamborghini, Klaus gets out when he sees me and walks over to open my door with a smile. Stefan follows my gaze and sees Klaus looking at me. He turns my head back towards him and leans down to kiss me. I hold still not moving my lips; he tries to deepen the kiss, his tongue licking my lower lip, his hands on my hips. This feels wrong, I think to myself. I try to pull away but his hold gets tighter. He continues to kiss me possessively. Seeing no other option I reach my hand up and slap his face. As soon as his hold loosens I step back, breathing heavily. He's feeling his cheek with his hand, staring at the ground like a disobedient child.

"I'm going home, I'll see you later" I say and turn my back to him, walking towards the car.

I climb into the car and close the door. I turn to see Klaus looking at me worriedly. He reaches up to wipe away a tear I didn't notice. He pulls my face close and kisses both of my cheeks before turning back to the wheel. We're silent the whole drive home, none of us knowing what to say. I see Damon's car in the driveway when we reach the house, which puts a smile on my face. When I reach the front door he walks out and pulls me into a hug.

"Klaus called and told me what was going on while you were talking to Stefan. I'm sorry I wasn't there with you" He tells me. When he steps back I lace my fingers with his. He looks down at them and smiles.

Once we're inside, we all sit on the couch, discussing what to do next. I sit in the middle with Damon on one side and Klaus on the other. Jeremy sits on the floor in front of us. We agree to have Stefan tell Katherine and Isobel what happened while they were gone. Not even Klaus wanted another repeat of that chat. While Damon is talking to Jeremy about Bonnie and spells, I accidentally lay my hand on top of Klaus'; he turns his hand over and laces our fingers. I sigh and look back and forth between the two hands holding my own.

What do I do now?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Poll up on my profile page. Whoever wins will be endgame. Go vote people!**

**AN: Finally, some DE. I have the busiest Saturday every today so there might only be one other chapter later today. I wrote this while half asleep, so sorry if there are any errors guys. **

**R&R :)**

After we finish our discussion, Klaus offers to make dinner again. Jeremy asks to help and Klaus hesitantly agrees, they both get up and disappear into the kitchen. My phone goes off and I pull it out to see a message from Jenna.

"Finally", I sigh.

__thx 4 giving me my space, staying at a friend's, idk when i'll be back, tell Jer 4 me, i love u guys, no matter what. -Jenna_

At least she decided to stop ignoring me. I look up to see Damon looking at me curiously.

"That was Jenna, she's ok" I tell him.

He smiles and I look down to our hands, still intertwined. I look back up at him, his eyes staring into mine, my eyes travel to his lips. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him. I bet his lips are soft, they're so perfect. I could stare into his eyes forever, they're so beautiful. He leans forward, his lips inches from mine. I can feel his breath on my lips. His eyes are staring at my lips now. He moves one hand to my knee and cups my face with the other. I can see the lust in his eyes, but as soon as I notice it, it's gone, replaced by a sadness so real it hurts to look at. He kisses my forehead and leans back, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Damon, where are you going" I ask him, not wanting him to leave.

"I'm going out, Elena. I'll be back soon" He says opening the door, Stefan walks in as Damon walks out, slamming the door behind him. Stefan just looks at me and sighs, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"We need to talk", I tell him.

"Ok" He says warily.

"While you were gone, I had a chance to think about the way I feel about you." I tell him nervously. "When we first kissed it was like fireworks went off in my head. I knew from that moment that I wanted a chance with you. We've been through so much together Stefan, and we've gotten to know each other a lot better. I feel like I'm not the same person I was when we got together. I'm not longer the weak little Elena that you still think I am. Even though I love you so much, I'm no longer in love with you, Stefan."

He sighs. "I understand, Elena."

"You do?" I ask him, confused now.

"Yes I've felt it too, that distance between us kept growing and growing until eventually it took over." He says slowly. "I love you, Elena. That will never change, but I also know I stopped making you happy a long time ago. You need someone else, I can understand that feeling."

"Oh." That's all I seem to be able to manage saying.

"I'm going to go home. I haven't had a goodnights sleep in days." He says. I nod and watch him stand up and stretch. "Bye Elena" He says, walking out the door.

* * *

><p>I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I feel like I can live again. I walk to the kitchen and notice Jeremy is nowhere to be found. He must have given up and went upstairs to his room. I take the time to study Klaus. I've noticed he usually has his all black Converse or his leather flip flops on. His jeans are always dark and faded but never black. His shirts always fit him perfectly but he never wears anything expensive like Damon. Today he has his black converse, dark blue jeans, and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt on. He looks like any other teenager, I think silently. I walk up beside him and he smiles at me.<p>

"Klaus, how old were you when you were turned?" I ask him curiously.

"Eighteen years old, Ms Elena." He says.

"About how long until dinner will be done?"

"Another hour at most" He replies.

"I'm going to go shower. Yell for me when it's ready, please" I ask him.

"I will. Take your time." I stand on my tip toes and kiss his cheek.

* * *

><p>After twenty-five minutes in the shower, and twenty writing in my journal, Damon appears on the other side of my bedroom, sitting on the window seat.<p>

"You scared me" I tell him.

"Sorry" He mumbles.

"Have you been drinking?"

"What are you, my mother?" He asks, sarcastically.

"I was just asking because I care, Damon. I'm sorry you can't accept that."

He looks up to glare at me. Then stands up and walks over to stand in front of me. Our body's inches from touching.

"I have accepted it, Elena. I've accepted the fact that you take advantage of me loving you, and that you use me, knowing I will do anything for you. Hell, you even use me as a replacement boyfriend when Saint Stefan is away. Well now that he's back you don't need me anymore, so I'll just get out of your way" He yells, and turns to walk away.

All I heard was him saying he loves me. Damon loves me.

I step forward and grab his arm, spinning him around to face me. Before he can talk I press my lips to his.

I told Stefan that the first time I kissed him, fireworks went off. Well with Damon, atomic bombs are going off, my heart is doing back flips, and my skin is on fire. And he hasn't even kissed me back.

After a few seconds his lips respond to mine, his hands go to cup my face, and he's backing us up towards the bed. I collapse with him on top of me, our bodies struggling to get enough of each other. I feel one of his hands slide under my shirt to rest on my stomach. The other hand lies on my face, his thumb massaging my cheek. I slide my hands down to his waist, grab his shirt, and pull it over his head. When his lips are back on mine, my hands roam his chest, trying to memorize every muscle.

"Damon, I lo…" I start.

Someone clears their throat at the door. I push Damon off me and sit up to see Klaus looking at the floor. Damon groans and grabs his shirt, pulling it back over his head.

"Dinner is ready" Klaus says, mumbling something in German as he walks away.

Damon grabs my hand and pulls me up, planting a kiss on my lips before walking towards the door. He stops when he reaches it and turns back to me.

"I love you, Elena."

A huge smile spreads across my face. We love each other. More importantly, he loves me.

Aren't you coming to eat?" He asks, reaching his hand out to me.

I smile and walk towards him, taking his hand in mine.

* * *

><p>Klaus is silent throughout dinner. His eyes never leave his plate, and his frown never leaves his face. I almost ask him about it a few times but decide to wait until other ears aren't listening.<p>

When we're done eating I offer to help him with the dishes. Jeremy and Damon go outside to throw the football so its leaves the two of us alone.

When I'm certain Damon is out of earshot I turn to Klaus. I lay my hand on his arm and he turns towards me.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, genuinely concerned.

"I see you and Damon have grown closer." He says simply.

"Yes, I guess we have." I tell him, not understanding what that has to do with him being upset.

"I'm sorry if I seem out of line, Elena. This behavior is unusual for me." He says.

"Klaus just tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help." I tell him and he sighs.

"I have developed feelings for you, Elena. I thought you might reciprocate those feelings, but I was clearly mistaken. Therefore I must apologize for how I've acted towards you. It was unkind of me to feel for you when you love another. I hope you can forgive me and that we will remain friends." He says, his accent so thick I'm struggling to understand him.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Klaus" I tell him turning his face so he's looking at me. "I'm sorry if I lead y…"

My words are cut off as he crushes his lips to mine. My eyes go wide, realizing what's happening, I push him away and turn my back to him. My fingers dart up to feel my lips, where his just were. When I turn back to him he's looking at me with a confused expression. I go to speak and hurt flashes in his eyes.

"Klaus…" I start, but he's already gone.

_What did I just do?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Poll up on my profile page. Whoever wins will be endgame. Go vote people!**

**AN: I asked for 10 reviews by Saturday and get 20! You guys are amazing!**

**I changed the genres for this story; I figured there was already more drama than anything else. I'm glad all of you seemed to like Klaus' personality. Don't worry, this is a DE fic, but that doesn't mean Elena can't question her feelings. **

**I forgot to mention it earlier but in my story Matt healed from the vampire blood and when he woke up Caroline compelled him to forget drinking it. Thought I'd clear that up. If anything's confusing, or not making sense, all you have to do is review and let me know. Reviews make my day. XD **

**R&R, Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_It's Saturday night. One week before Elijah said he would come and take me for the sacrifice. I should be scared right? I should fear for my life and the others around me. But I don't. Not anymore. I'm ready to face this and move on to the next chapter of my life. This time we have a plan._

_Next Saturday night, Elijah will come and take me to where he has the sacrifice planned. I'll act terrified and do as he says. Caroline, Damon, and Stefan will follow the trail and wait for the perfect moment. Alaric and Jeremy will take cover in the surrounding the area, ready with stakes and vervain darts. Bonnie will be guarded by Klaus; they'll walk out and into the open first. Klaus will then distract Elijah while Bonnie starts the spell. If all goes, well Elijah will end up dead and all of us will stay alive. But that's only what we hope happens. _

_Klaus was here to discuss the plan, I know I hurt him, but I also know that he's better off knowing the truth, and the truth is I love Damon. I love him so much that we haven't spent more than an hour apart since we kissed. It's not like we get much talking done when we're together, but I think we're managing just fine. Klaus and I talked it out and we both agreed being friends was more important than fighting over a kiss. I'm glad he understands how I feel, and isn't going to push me to be with him. There's that part of me that feels for him but I'd be stupid to get into another love triangle, well technically this time it would be a square. _

_Stefan isn't really talking to me or Damon, other than the mumbled hello's or goodbyes. He told us Katherine and Isobel decided to keep looking for info on originals, and that explains why they didn't come back with him. I'm glad to have them both gone and so is everyone else._

_Jenna decided to finish her thesis on campus instead of from home, so she's staying there until further notice. She felt bad about leaving me and Jer to fend for ourselves but she knows we can handle it. John is still MIA so we're assuming he's with Elijah who is also still MIA. No one really knows what John's deal is, but we all agreed it's easier to stop trying to understand him._

_Well, Damon's bugging me to come downstairs._

* * *

><p>I'm in the kitchen making dinner with Klaus. Well, more like talking while Klaus makes dinner but he considers it helping. Damon sits at the table with Alaric, gossiping like old women.<p>

"You two are worse than Ms. Lockwood" I tell them.

"Did you see the new single mom that moved in down the road?" Damon asks Alaric.

"You mean the busty one?" Alaric asks leaning towards him.

"Yea, she was great when I needed a snack last month. Delicious." Damon says, smirking and licking his lips in fond remembrance.

"I bet" Alaric says, fist bumping Damon.

"Perverts. And you're not even a vampire, Ric" I mumble towards them. Damon hears me and looks up to wink.

"I never asked you how you feed, Klaus" I tell him.

"I thought it might unnerve you, honestly." He says.

"I can handle it, just try me." I tell him, curious now.

"As the first original, I used to have humans that would be brought to me as gifts from weaker vampires. I would feed from them and pick one to keep at my side." He says, ashamedly.

"Oh" Was all I could say.

"Not the best thing I've done in my existence" He says sadly.

"What about now?"

"Blood bags suffice. I just need less than the average vampire. Unlike most who feed a few times a day, I only feed once a week."

"That's cool" I tell him, smiling.

He smiles back. "Yes, I suppose it is in a way."

I walk over to Damon and he holds his arms out to me. I sit down in his lap and kiss his neck. He groans, which makes me smile. I love knowing he has that reaction to me.

"Still sitting here" Alaric says in an annoyed voice.

I sigh and stand up, walking back over to Klaus. I turn around, leaning against the counter, to see Damon and Alaric standing up and getting their stuff together.

"Where are you guys going?" I ask them curiously.

"To the boarding house for a decent drink" Damon says. "You want to come or not?" He asks.

"Yea let me go grab my phone I'll meet you at the car."

"K, Hurry up." Damon says walking into the living room with Alaric.

I run upstairs, grab my phone, and run back down to say bye to Klaus. I walk up behind him, put my arms around him and lean my head against his back.

"Thanks for telling me about your past, I know it's not the easiest thing to do." I tell him.

He turns around and pulls me into a hug. I can feel his breath and it sends chills through me.

"Leb wohl, mein Liebling" He whispers into my ear.

He realeases me from his hold and turns back to making dinner. I smile on my way out the door, thinking of me and him as friends. Damon looks at me curiously and then shrugs, climbing in the car to head towards the boarding house.

**AN: I hope I got Klaus' German right. Don't hate me if its wrong, German's. If you aren't German and can't read it, you'll have to suffer like Elena and just wonder. I'm evil like that. I had to include some Dalaric bromance in there, mostly because I love those guys. :D**

**I have a long chapter to write tonight, so expect a new chapter either late tonight, or tomorrow afternoon. Review guys! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Sooooo sorry guys, the website wouldn't let me log in the last two days. Writers block isn't helping much either. There's a poll up on my profile, whoever wins will be endgame. Kinda stalling the relationships until then. XD**

_I'm standing to the side of the ballroom floor when I see them enter. Two men. One average height, with a lean build, black hair and crystal blue eyes. The other lean as well, but much taller. He's the exact opposite of his friend. His face features ash blond hair and dark gray eyes. They're both startlingly beautiful. The dark haired one walks through the center of the room, ignoring everyone like he owns the manor. The blonde smiles and joins his friend._

_I'm swinging on a tire swing, hanging from a giant oak. My dress blows around me, my gloves are dirty but I don't mind. I turn my head around to see the raven haired man smiling at me. When the swing comes towards him, he pushes me higher. I'm in the air when I hear the rope snap. He yells and everything goes black._

_Someone is yelling, begging me to open my eyes. I open them to see the blonde man frantic with worry. He rubs my cheek, asking over and over if I'm alright. I nod and he lets out breath he must have been holding. I sit up and he pulls me into his arms, my head against his chest. I can hear our hearts beating to the same rhythm, the same song. I close my eyes and sigh in contentment._

_When I open them, I'm walking down the stairs, my blue silk dress and heels making it hard to concentrate on anything other than staying upwards. When I reach the bottom I see him smiling. I take his hand in mine and we walk outside to start our dance. When we finally touch during the second half of the dance, I'm in heaven. Ours eyes never break contact, my brown against his blue. Fire against Ice._

_I'm standing in a kitchen now. I wrap my arms around the blonde's back, leaning against him. "Thanks you telling me about your past, I know it's not the easiest thing to do." I hear myself tell him. He turns around and pulls me into a hug. I can feel his breath and it sends chills through me. "__Leb__wohl__, mein Liebling" He whispers in my ear. Farewell, my darling. The words ring in my head._

_He pulls away to stand in front of me, his form changing into the raven haired man._

"_I love you, Elena"_

_His form then shifts back into the blonde man._

"_Ich__liebe__dich, Elena" _

_I love you, Elena. I love you, Elena. I love you, Elena. I love you, Elena. I love you, Elena._

I sit up in bed. _That was one jacked up dream. _I look to see Damon still asleep beside me, snoring loudly. _No wonder I'm having nightmares, I probably unconsciously thought there was a live bear in my room ._I smack the back of his head and he groans, then returns to snoring. _At least one of us can sleep. _I get up and walk downstairs, planning to get some water. I get to the kitchen and see Klaus with his head in the fridge.

"Can't sleep?" He asks without moving from his position. I jump, and walk over to him.

"Don't do that" I tell him.

"You mean listen for danger or psycho originals?" He asks. He pulls his head out of the fridge and closes the door, sodas in hand.

"Hey, where did you find sodas?" I ask him suspiciously. Jenna never keeps soda in the fridge, Jeremy would drink it all.

"Your aunt stashed some in the vegetable drawer" He says, throwing me one.

_Aha, nice one Jenna. _"I'm scared" I tell him, going to sit at the table with him.

"Elijah will not harm you" He says.

"Not about Elijah"

"Then what is wrong, Elena?"

"I'm scared about graduating, going to college, being an adult." I tell him honestly.

He laughs and reaches for my hand, tracing patterns on my palm.

"There is nothing to fear, Elena. You will be a great person. You already are."

"Thanks Klaus" I tell him, smiling.

He smiles back and stands up, walking back towards the stairs. I follow him and when we reach the top, we both stop. I look to my right and see my bedroom door, then to the left to see Klaus' room. He sighs and turns to go back to bed. I grab his arm and pull him into a hug.

"Everything will be ok right?" I ask him, nervously.

"I hope so, Elena" He says, trying to be as honest as possible.

I lift my head up to kiss his cheek, then turn to go back to my room.

I open my bedroom door to see an empty bed. "Damon?" I call out. _He better not be playing a trick on me._ "Damon, come on, I just want to go back to sleep." I wait a few minutes and still no Damon. _Why would he eave me without saying a word? Oh God, what if Elijah got him?_

I run down the hall to Klaus' room and throw the door open. He's sitting at the desk writing. He appears in front of me after hearing the door open. "Whats wrong, Elena?" He asks, concerned.

"Damon's gone. What if Elijah took him?" I ask, my eyes stinging with tears.

"Damon would have yelled if that were the case." He says slowly, thinking.

"He wouldn't just hop up and take off, Klaus" I tell him, frustrated.

"Did you try calling him?" He asks me.

"I'll go do that." I tell him, running to grab my phone. It goes straight to voice mail both times. _Dammit Damon turn your phone on. _I leave him a message, asking where he is and if he's ok.

_He usually responds right away. _I lay down, and stare at the ceiling, waiting for my phone to go off. I wait an hour and still nothing. I try to fight sleep but its winning. I close my eyes, praying Damon is next to me when I wake up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**AN: Next chapter, sorry it took so long. Enjoy and review. XD**

* * *

><p>I wake up and reach over to find the other half of the bed still empty. I panic and grab my phone, hoping for a message from Damon. <em>1 new message from Damon Salvatore.<em> I hurry and click on it, praying he just needed some air last night.

_Dear Ms Elena, _

_I have your precious Salvatore. You will meet me in the field behind Wickery Bridge at 8:00pm this upcoming Saturday night or he will meet his true death._

_Elijah._

I feel the tears stinging my eyes as I quickly type a message and send it to the gang. Klaus responds first, still at the store getting groceries. _The plan is still on. The stakes just got a little higher. _We can still beat him, I tell myself over and over. I decide to try and focus on other things, like my growling stomach. I walk downstairs to see Jenna attempting to make pancakes in the kitchen. _Oh god, what is she doing home? _

"Um, hey aunt Jenna." She jumps, nearly knocking the pan off the stove.

"Elena, you scared me."

"When did you get home?" I ask, cautiously. _Who knows what she could've seen or heard._

"Late last night" She says weirdly. "You were all asleep and I didn't want to wake any of you. I'm assuming you're letting Klaus stay here until he heads back home."

"Actually Klaus is looking for a house here. He's going to stay."

"Oh, well, that will be nice. You two are friends now?"

"Close friends, yes" She gives me a weird look after hearing that.

"How are you and Stefan?" She says. _I saw that one coming from a mile away._

"Me and Stefan broke up" I tell her and she sighs. "For good this time, Jenna"

"But you guys were so happy together, Elena. And he was a really nice guy."

_If only you knew the truth, Jenna._

"Our feelings for each other have changed over the last few weeks. We both want different things now." I tell her, not knowing if that's entirely true from Stefan's eye.

"And what do you want that's so different from what he wants Elena?" She asks suspiciously.

"His brother" I blurt out without thinking. Her eyes look about ready to pop out of her head but she quickly collects herself.

"I saw that one coming from the moment you danced with him at Miss Mystic Falls." She says, matter of factly.

"You did?" I ask her incredulously.

"Its obvious you guys have had something going on for awhile, Elena" She nods.

"Does that mean your ok with me dating him?" I ask, nervously.

"He's older than you, Elena." She says, pointing her spatula in my direction.

I laugh. _If only you knew how old he really is._

"How old is he exactly?" She asks.

_Damn, Damon never actually told me how old he was when he turned. Might as well take a guess. _

"He's only twenty-three, Jenna." _That sounds about right._

"Still too old for you" She mumbles.

I laugh and shake my head, heading back upstairs to get dressed. Once I'm presentable, I get in the car to head to the boarding house. Hoping to talk to Stefan about the plan, and Damon's disappearance.

* * *

><p>I walk in without knocking as usual. Then I see Stefan rummaging through the fridge in his boxers. I knock on the wooden doorway and he turns to face me. "Hey Stefan" I say, not bothering to shield my eyes. <em>Its not like he has anything I've never seen before. <em>When I see his face I notice he looks completely wrecked. _Did I do that to him?_

"Do you think he's torturing him, Elena?" Stefan asks worriedly.

"I doubt it. Elijah knows that if he hurts Damon I won't cooperate."

"I guess your right" He says, running his hands through his disheveled hair.

"Aren't I always?"

He shakes his head. "You're spending too much time around Damon"

"There's no such thing as too much time with Damon" I tell him, rolling my eyes.

His eyes flash with hurt and I instantly regret my comment. He composes himself quickly and continues to run his hands through his hair.

"I'm going to go get dressed, be right back" He says, walking towards the stairs.

"Actually I just thought of something. Is it ok if I come back later?" I ask him.

"Yea, sure. See ya, Elena" He says, walking upstairs.

* * *

><p>I leave the house and get back into my car. I dial the number, hoping they pick up but not knowing what I'm going to say if they do. They answer on the second ring.<p>

"Well, hello Elena. What can I do for you today?"

"Hi Katherine. I need your help, its important. Can you meet me somewhere? We need to talk ASAP."

"I'm kind of busy at the moment. Be at the Grill tomorrow at noon, then we'll talk."

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me yet Elena. I always have a price for favors."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know, its short. I just wanted to update so I wouldn't feel like I was neglecting you guys. Only a few more chapters left, including the big battle. They'll all be longer. R&amp;R XD<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot.**

**AN: Ok sorry guys, I felt the need to wrap this story up. I know I said there would be a few more long ones but I have way to many ideas in my head for other stories right now. There might be one more chapter, based a few months from now, just to see how everything worked out. R&R XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV.<strong>

Saturday night. I'm sitting in the boarding house listening to Klaus go over the new plan one last time. Making sure all the kinks are worked out. I look at the clock for the hundredth time tonight. 7:52.

"We need to go" I tell them impatiently.

Klaus glances at the clock and nods towards me. Everyone stands up. Alaric and Jeremy head out first, towards their spot in the woods. Klaus and Bonnie leave next, hoping to beat Elijah to the scene. Caroline and Stefan head out to the woods, watching the house from a distance. Time for plan b. I walk upstairs and into Damon's bathroom, closing the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah's POV.<strong>

I check my watch once again. 8:05. _That's it, she had her chance to come peacefully. _I make my way to the boarding house. Listening for any signs of other vampires. All clear. Pushing the front door open, I step inside.

"Elena, come out come out wherever you are" I yell, hoping to scare her and get her heart beating louder so I can hear it. I listen silently, until I hear a faint beating coming from upstairs. I'm at the bedroom door in milliseconds. Pushing it open, I step inside to see Elena hiding cowardly in a corner, holding a stake pointed towards me. I laugh. _Stupid girl, this is going to be too easy. _I walk towards her, grabbing her arm and standing her up. She whimpers at my hold. "Hello, Elena." I say smiling.

"Wrong again" She says, a smirk forming on her beautiful face. She pulls something from her shirt sleeve and pushes it towards me. I look down to see the dagger once again lodged deep in my heart.

"Katherine?" I groan, falling to the floor.

"Hello, Elijah. Goodbye, Elijah." She says walking away.

I feel the darkness creeping up towards my eyes forcing them to close.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV.<strong>

"You can come out now, Elena" I hear her yell from outside the bathroom. I open the door and walk out to see Elijah lying on the floor, dagger back in his chest.

"I think I did pretty well, if you ask me. I expected more of a show though, its a tad disappointing." She says while checking her nails.

"Thank you, Katherine." I tell her.

"I didn't do it for you, Elena." She says rolling her eyes and walking downstairs. I follow and dial Klaus' phone number.

"Elena?"

"He's dead. Elijah's dead. It worked."

He lets out a breath he must have been holding. "That's great, Elena. You weren't harmed right?"

"I'm fine. Did you find Damon?"

It takes him longer than necessary to respond. I feel my heart beating faster.

"Yes, we found him Elena" He says, the tone of his voice brings me no comfort what so ever.

"And? Is he ok? Did Elijah hurt him?" I ask quickly, getting frustrated.

"He will be fine." He says slowly.

"Then whats wrong? What aren't you telling me?"

"John was here. He tried to kill Caroline. Damon snapped his neck."

I let out a breath of relief. "Is there a ring on John's finger? Big, bulky, and ugly?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then he'll be fine. Just leave him out in the dirt, and give Damon a big sarcastic thanks."

"Um, ok." He says confused. I hang up.

"What are you thanking me for now?" Someone asks from behind me, making me jump a foot off the floor.

"God, Damon, don't do that." I tell him, running to wrap my arms around him.

"I told you this would be too easy." He whispers in my ear.

"I'd rather it be too easy than too hard." I tell him.

"I love you, Elena." He whispers, sending chills down my spine.

"I love you too." I tell him. He steps back to stare at me in wonder.

"Say it again" He says, kissing my forehead.

"I love you Damon Salvatore." A big smile appears on his face. He leans down to press our foreheads together.

"Your really mine?" He asks, questioningly.

"Yes and I will be, forever." I tell him, sincerely.

"Forever, does that mean...?"

"Yes, it means I want you to turn me." I tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Super short I know, sorry guys.<strong>


End file.
